Essence of Amity
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Well, I know one thing's for sure, Master." "And what would that be?" "We did get them to unite with each other over a common enemy."


_**~* I actually got an idea to post an Ani/Obi friendship/humor fic after I read **__**Quintessence**__** by **__**Mathematica**__** and I decided to type it up and post it. It is slightly AU mainly because I'm making up how the Rutanians and several other people from different planets act. I hope that you like it and reviews are much appreciated. This is dedicated to all you Obi-Wan and Anakin fans out there. *~**_

_**~Blaze~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars and I never will, if I did, Anakin and Obi-Wan wouldn't have died**_

* * *

**Essence of Amity**

**By xXJedi Knight BlazeXx**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker narrowed his eyes as the planet of Rutan came into view and he glanced at his master who was sitting in the co-pilot seat beside him. "Master, why exactly does King Taroon wants us there to witness the peace treaty to be signed between him and King Neelon of Senali?" he asked curiously.

His Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the planet in front of him. "Because Taroon believes that Neelon is like his father and will betray him before he can get the treaty signed," he replied calmly.

Anakin rolled his eyes skyward before sighing and leaning back in his seat. "In other words, we're just going to be sitting around and making sure that every one plays nice," he muttered.

"Yes but Master Windu believed it would be best to get you off of Coruscant for the time being," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "You've been unusually moody since we left Zonama Sekot five years ago."

"I have not been moody!" The seventeen year old Padawan snapped back and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"You have, my very young apprentice, and Master Windu thought it would be a good idea to get you off of Coruscant for a while."

Anakin let out a long sigh. "Whatever you say, Master," he muttered as he guided the ship into the atmosphere of the green and blue planet but a turrent of blaster fire caught the side of the ship and Anakin spun the ship in a quick circle to avoid the fire.

"What the Force do you think you are doing, Padawan?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his gray-blue eyes shooting wide with shock.

"Well, it was either that or just sit there and wait for the fire to fry us," Anakin retorted his eyes narrowing as he guided the ship, rapidly toward the nearest docking bay and Obi-Wan groaned.

"This is why I hate flying with you," he complained.

"You complain too much, Master, I have everything under control."

"Why the blazes did they attack us? We were hear under King Taroon's protection!"

"Oh calm down Master."

"Calm down? We're spiraling out of control toward who knows where and you're telling me to calm down!"

"Well panicking is not the way of the Jedi."

"Oh shut up, Anakin! Wait, watch out! There's a cliff there!" Obi-Wan yelled pointing to a nearby cliff that Anakin skimmed and quickly avoided flying headlong into the stone wall of the cliff.

"And you said that you've been here before and yet they don't recognize a Republican ship!"

"The last time I was here was with Qui-Gon and we can't be sure if….Anakin, watch out for that tr…" Obi-Wan broke off as Anakin's ship suddenly went flying into a large tree and the tree, as well as the ship, crashed onto the ground. Anakin and Obi-Wan both bounced around rapidly in the cockpit of the ship and Obi-Wan swore under his breath and Anakin winced as his head slammed against the window of the cockpit.

* * *

The scent of smoke instantly came to the Jedi Master and Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin, I smell smoke," he said.

"Yeah, the hyperdrive reactor kind of, uh, exploded upon impact, it's only a miracle the entire ship hasn't exploded," Anakin said.

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Because it just happened."

Obi-Wan sighed as the smoke came to them inside the cockpit and he swore. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said before he undid his strap, ignited his lightsaber and sank it through the glass above their head before he cut a square out of the window. Obi-Wan leapt out of the ship and Anakin did the same though almost as soon as he landed, he collapsed.

"What's the matter, Anakin? Did you hurt yourself when you crashed the ship?"

"For one, Master, I didn't crash the ship, I was shot down, and, for another, I think my knee just popped out of place."

"Ouch."

"No kidding."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Come on, let's see if we figure out were Testa is," he suggested.

"Yeah and hope we don't get shot into a million piec…Master, get down!" Anakin suddenly yelled before he dropped onto the ground and Obi-Wan quickly dropped down beside him as a stream of blaster fire went past them, crashing into the smoking ship and the ship exploded in a bright flash that sent Obi-Wan and Anakin flying.

"Well this day is getting better," Anakin muttered sarcastically as he struggled to his feet, his eyes narrowed with fury and pain.

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh before he frowned suddenly. "Padawan, where's your lightsaber?" he asked.

Anakin glanced down before frowning. "Ah e chu ta! I must have left it in the ship," he exclaimed.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Anakin, that weapon is your life and…" he began before scowling when Anakin wandered away from him while he was speaking.

"No, wait, Master, I found it," Anakin said kneeling down and picking up his lightsaber. He ignited it before swinging it around, nearly slicing Obi-Wan's head off before his grin got bigger. "Yes, it didn't break this time!"

"This time?" Obi-Wan echoed having to duck to avoid Anakin's blade again. "Stop that, Padawan, or you might end up slicing my head off!"

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt. "Hey, at least I didn't lose it or break it," he said.

"It's a miracle."

"I'm not that bad."

"So you say. Anakin scowled. "Come on, Master, we need to find out where this Testa is," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, the maps were in the ship that you crash landed and those Rutanians blew up," he muttered.

"Well, we can always wander around until we find the city."

"That could take days!"

"And yet you say I'm impatient."

Obi-Wan had the sudden urge to bang his head against a nearby tree but he resisted as he stretched out with the Force, narrowing his eyes when he found a human Force signature nearby. "There's a settlement nearby, perhaps they will be able to tell us where Testa is," he said.

Anakin glanced over at him. "Hmmm? Did you say something, Master?" he asked curiously.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, you daydream too much, get your mind on the present, I am going to need all the help I can get if we are going to find out what…" He broke off as Anakin wandered away and he scowled. _He's so easily distracted, it's a wonder he hasn't found himself neck-deep in trouble yet,_ he thought as he quickly hurried after his errant and easily distracted Padawan.

"Anakin!" He called up ahead and Anakin came to a stop before glancing over his shoulder.

"So that's where you went," he said smiling and Obi-Wan sighed before narrowing his eyes.

"Do you have any idea as to where you are going?" he asked finally.

Anakin frowned. "Not really no," he admitted. "I was hoping if I wandered in some random direction either I'll find where I need to go or I'll run into someone who can take us where we need to go."

"Both outcomes of that plan of yours is not likely to happen, Padawan!"

"You need to calm down, Master, impatience doesn't become you."

"Oh shut up!"

Anakin smiled before he turned around and said, "Why don't we head that way?" and pointed off toward were large buildings were starting to rise in the distance.

"That's the way I was suggesting we go!"

"Oh stop taking all the credit, Master."

Obi-Wan scowled. _Someday he's going to land me in a mental institution,_ he thought as he followed Anakin toward the large settlement that lay in front of them.

A loud "Halt!" sounded before they had gone more than two meters and Anakin got the impression the natives that had stopped them weren't too pleased. He glanced at Obi-Wan who had been lagging behind but was now at Obi-Wan's side, his gray-blue eyes narrowed.

_Master, they don't look too happy,_ Anakin said silently.

_Of course not, Anakin, we just happen to fall, literally, onto their planet and they don't know us, I would be too,_ Obi-Wan replied silently.

_But, Master, we were invited to come here._

_Yes we were but we certainly don't look as though we were invited here, not since you crashed into that tree,_ Obi-Wan retorted silently.

Anakin rolled his eyes as the Rutanian walked over to join him, his eyes narrowed. "Take them to the Testa Corrections Facility," he ordered.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed. "We've done nothing wrong, you bantha poodoo sleemo!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled back but the Rutanian, apparently understanding Huttese, slammed the side of the staff he was carrying around into Anakin's head and Anakin collapsed onto the ground, instantly unconscious.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ Obi-Wan thought as he, and the unconscious Anakin, were escorted to Testa.

* * *

Anakin groaned as he blinked open his eyes and he instantly found himself surrounded by bars with his master sitting at the opposite end of the cell. "What happened?" he muttered rubbing his head.

"You made the Rutanian mad and he hit you with his staff, why the Force did you insult him?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I thought he didn't know Huttese," Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward. "Well, thanks to you, we're stuck in jail somewhere and we haven't even gotten close to completing our mission," he said.

"What did they convict us of?" Anakin asked.

"Illegal landing and insulting an official, if we don't speak with King Taroon soon, we're going to be spending the next three months in jail."

"Three months? For illegally landing a ship and insulting an official?" Anakin echoed just as a Rutanian guard walked past. "And technically I didn't illegally land the ship because we were invited here."

"Anakin, crash-landing on a planet, whether you were invited or not, is considered illegal landing."

"Well it wouldn't have happened if those sleemos hadn't shot us down."

"Did you remember to pass the clearance codes before you made your descent into Rutan's atmosphere?"

Anakin frowned. "I was supposed to?" he asked.

Obi-Wan moaned before he banged his head against the stone wall. "You were supposed to, Anakin, and that was probably why they shot us down because we were trespassing in their atmosphere," he said.

"Well, next time remind me before we enter the atmosphere."

"At the rate we're going, there's not going to be a next time!"

Anakin sighed before rolling his eyes skyward and getting to his feet as a guard walked past. "Hey, can I talk to you?" he called out to the Rutanian.

"What do you want?" the Rutanian asked.

"My Master and I have a meeting with King Taroon so would you mind letting us out of here so that we can attend it?" Anakin asked.

The guard snorted. "I doubt the King's expecting you, you trespassed in our atmosphere without passing any clearance codes when we asked it of you," he said.

"You never asked us to pass clearance codes!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Padawan, they did, actually, you were too busy studying the planet to make a note of it," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, why didn't you pass the clearance codes?" Anakin demanded.

"Simple, you were the pilot so it was your duty to pass the clearance codes."

Anakin rolled his eyes before sighing. "Could you contact the King and tell him that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, are here to see him?" he asked.

The guard nodded once. "I'll do that," he said before muttering, "you're lucky you didn't get life," as he walked off.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin with approval in his eyes. "You did well, Anakin," he said calmly. "By the way, how's the knee?"

"Huh?" Anakin glanced at his master in confusion as he, accidentally, put too much pressure on his knee and he instantly collapsed, snapping curses as pain went up his leg from his knee.

"I take it your knee still hasn't healed."

"Of course it hasn't healed," Anakin snapped back limping to the bench before sitting down and massaging his knee.

Obi-Wan sighed before glancing up just as the Rutanian guard came back. "You were right, King Taroon is expecting you, my apologizes but remember, next time, to pass the clearance codes or you won't be held for three months, you would be held for life," the guard said opening the cell.

"Finally," Anakin muttered.

"Oh calm down, Anakin, at least we got out," Obi-Wan replied walking toward the door and Anakin limped after him, unable to put pressure on his knee, which he figured was more than popped out of place.

"Let's just get this mission over with and go home," Anakin muttered.

"I agree," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as the palace at Testa came into view and he glanced at his Padawan who was limping at his side, his face contorted with pain with each step he took. "Come on, Anakin, we only have to watch the peace treaty and then we can get out of here," he said.

"Out of curiosity, Master, how do you suppose we are going to get out of here?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, all our money was back in the ship that is lying in bits and pieces in that forest we landed in," Anakin replied.

"You crashed in, you mean?"

"Oh you know what I meant, anyway, what are we supposed to do then?"

"We can always ask King Taroon for transport off the planet."

Anakin sighed before nodding and following Obi-Wan into the palace to join King Taroon, the blue skinned, blue haired Rutanian King was waiting for them at the entrance to the palace.

"Master Jedi, welcome," Taroon greeted them before he frowned. "Honestly, when I asked for the Jedi to be present for this peace treaty signing, I didn't expect this."

"My errant Padawan crash landed on Rutan," Obi-Wan explained.

"Ah, enough said, come, the peace treaty signing will take place right away, now that you have arrived," Taroon said.

Obi-Wan nodded before he followed Taroon and Anakin limped after him, Obi-Wan could feel his apprentice's pain coming off of the Force and he glanced at him before looking at Taroon. "Do you think my Padawan could get some medical attention?" he asked. "He seemed to have injured his knee when we landed on the planet."

Taroon nodded once. "Tyloon, why don't you escort him to the medbay?" he said to a nearby Rutanian.

"Very well," a blue skinned Rutanian replied saluting before he walked to Anakin's side. "Come on, let's get you to the medbay."

"Fine by me, I hate politics anyway," Anakin muttered as the Rutanian escorted him away.

And that was just mistake one of that day.

* * *

"So, why exactly is this peace treaty being signed?" Anakin asked glancing at Tyloon who was walking at his side, occasionally stretching out a hand to prevent Anakin from falling even though his failing knee was about ready to give away.

"Because King Taroon's daughter is marrying King Neelon's son and we have decided to end the feud between our families so that their love can go on without war interfering in it," Tyloon replied.

Anakin snorted. "Sounds like a waste of time to me," he said. "Why didn't they just sign the treaty the last time the Jedi where here? Then we wouldn't have had to come back and get shot out of the sky."

"We apologize for that but you should have passed your clearance codes."

Anakin scowled. "They never asked for any clearance codes," he protested.

"I assure you, Master Jedi, that they did," Tyloon replied. "And its' only because you are King Taroon's guests that you aren't spending the night in jail."

"How? Oh I get it, you were the one that talked with that sleemo guard," Anakin muttered.

"We don't care for being insulted here, Master Jedi," Tyloon said.

Anakin rolled his eyes skyward. "How the Force do these sleemos understand Huttese?" he exclaimed out loud and, he didn't realize he had said it out loud until Tyloon stopped and glared at him.

"I would be in my right mind to arrest you right now," Tyloon said.

"Bantha poodoo," Anakin muttered under his breath but Tyloon, having heard that, narrowed his eyes in anger.

"That does it, guards, send this _Jedi_," he said the last word a bit scornfully, "back to the Testa Correctional Facility, your master can pick you up there after the treaty is signed."

"Ah come on, I wasn't even talking to you," Anakin protested as the guards, quite roughly he might add, dragged him away from the palace.

* * *

"So your back?" the guard asked raising an eyebrow as he shoved Anakin into a cell at the correctional facility.

"Yeah, I guess I am until Obi-Wan comes to get me," Anakin replied with a long sigh.

The guard let out a long sigh before nodding once in reply and returning to his post. As it turned out, he didn't have to wait long until the guards released him. Taroon, it would appear, was pretty angry at Anakin being put in jail and he had ordered Anakin's immediate release.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Anakin said as he limped after Taroon into the conference room of the palace, having been giving a lift to the palace by the guard.

"You are welcome, Master Jedi," Taroon replied as Obi-Wan walked over to join them at the entrance to the palace. "Now then, why don't we get this treaty signing underway?"

* * *

_What did you do this time, Anakin?_ Obi-Wan asked silently.

_Tyloon was being an idiot,_ Anakin replied silently._ He arrested me because he thought I called him a bantha fodder when I wasn't even talking to him._

Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. "You have never liked politics, have you?" he asked.

"You should know the answer to that by now, Master," Anakin replied.

Taroon narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you wait outside with Nyloo then until the treaty signing is over with?" he suggested.

"Sure thing, your Majesty," Anakin replied quickly getting to his feet and, remembering his knee, winced in pain before limping out of the room behind the Rutanian whom Obi-Wan assumed was Nyloo. Obi-Wan watched them go before sighing and returning his attention to Taroon.

And that was the second mistake he made that day.

* * *

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Anakin asked looking at Nyloo.

Nyloo shrugged. "Nothing much," he replied. "There isn't much too do now that the war between us and Senali is finally ending."

"That is good though I'm sure you'll probably be bored out of your mind without the war to keep your thoughts occupied."

"Not really, I'm actually going over to Senali once the treaty's signed," Nyloo replied.

Anakin nodded once before he gazed around, his eyes narrowing slightly. "So, it's pretty boring here, isn't it?" he commented.

"Indeed it is," Nyloo agreed.

"At least that idiot Tyloon isn't around," Anakin muttered.

"Tyloon?" Nyloo echoed.

"Yes, the idiotic sleemo that arrested me because he thought I called him a bantha poodoo when I wasn't even talking to him," Anakin muttered. "Maybe I should have called him that."

"How dare you speak of the Prince that way?" Nyloo exclaimed. "Guards, these man insulted Prince Tyloon, arrest him."

_A e chu ta, how the Force was I supposed to know that man was the Prince?_ Anakin exclaimed silently as the guards escorted him out of the palace and toward the Testa Correctional Facility for a third time.

* * *

"I'm all in," Anakin said pushing the chips forward just as Obi-Wan walked into the correctional facility a while later, his gray-blue eyes narrowed.

"I fold," the Rutanian guard muttered putting his cards down.

"I fold too," the other Rutanian guard muttered.

"I'll raise you twenty and I call," the inmate that Anakin was sharing a cell with said pushing forward the chips.

"I call," Anakin said smiling.

"Straight," the inmate said placing down the cards calmly to show that he did, indeed, have a straight.

"Ha, read 'em and weep," Anakin said putting down the cards and revealing a flush.

"Ah kriffing hell," the inmate muttered and Anakin, laughing, took the chips before counting them.

"You guys owe me a thousand credits," he said.

The two Rutanian guards muttered curses under their breath before placing the credits on the table, having to pay for the inmate because the inmate was stripped of his money when he was placed in the cell. Anakin laughed before glancing up. "Hello Master," he called.

"What the Force are you doing, Anakin?" Obi-Wan demanded walking over to join them.

"Well, Gylando here thought it would be fun to have a poker match," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"Gylando?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"Yes," Anakin replied with a shrug. "This is the third time I was arrested so we became good buddies. How did the treaty signing go?"

"It hasn't happened yet because some errant Padawan decided to get himself thrown in jail for a third time and I had to come bail him out," Obi-Wan replied.

"His bail is set at two thousand," the guard said and Anakin, sighing, pushed the thousand credits he just won toward the guard. The guard took it before adding, "one thousand now."

"One thousand? What did you do this time?" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he counted out the money King Taroon had given him to bail his Padawan out.

"I, uh, accidentally insulted the Rutanian Prince," Anakin admitted.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I would send you back to our ship but, as I recall, you crashed our ship in a forest when we first came here, into a tree," he muttered.

"Oh come on, Master, I'll be on my best behavior and I won't insult the Prince again," Anakin replied.

"You better not," Obi-Wan muttered as he handed over the credits to the guard who nodded, put away the poker table and unlocked Anakin's cell door. Anakin stood up and stretched before nodding a goodbye to the inmate and following his master out of the correctional facility.

"See you next week for a poker rematch," Gylando called.

"If I can get away from Coruscant, I'll be there," Anakin called back and Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. They've only been there a day and Anakin had already gotten thrown into jail three times and made a poker buddy out of the Rutanian guard. _The sooner this treaty is signed, the better,_ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Anakin exclaimed loudly when the Senali King, Neelon, refused to sign the treaty the following day. "You mean to tell me that I got shot down above this planet and put into jail three times only to have you refuse to sign the treaty!"

"Anakin, calm down!" Obi-Wan said.

"I will not calm down! This is completely unacceptable, you bantha poodoo eating sleemo!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin! Don't you remember how much trouble you got in for insulting a Rutanian royal?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin growled in frustration, glaring daggers at Neelon who faced him with anger in his eyes. "My apologizes," he muttered, not sounding as though he meant it and he sat down, still muttering curses under his breath.

"Ahem, anyway, as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted, is that I do not wish for my son to marry your daughter and therefore I will not sign the treaty," Neelon said.

"But my daughter is in love with your son, your Majesty, why can't you accept that?" Taroon demanded.

"Because it is a disgrace to the people of Senali!" Neelon declared.

"You're just a bunch of sleemo idiots on a moon so who's it going to disgrace? All two of the people in your population?" Anakin muttered just loud enough for Neelon, and Obi-Wan, to hear.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled angrily.

"What?" Anakin shot back.

"I want this man arrested for insulting my people!" Neelon declared his eyes flaring with anger.

"Oh as if, I've already been in jail three times in the last two days so I doubt I'll be put in there again," Anakin retorted.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in a warning tone. "They sound serious, yes, they may be idiots for not signing the treaty and making us come here for no reason but that doesn't mean they won't send us to jail, you for a fourth time."

"How dare you call us idiots?" Taroon demanded.

Neelon snarled in fury. "Arrest them and have them executed for their crimes," he demanded.

"I agree with Neelon, arrest them and execute them!" Taroon declared.

"Ah e chu ta, I don't know about you, Master, but I'm out of here!" Anakin said before he turned around and ran as rapidly as he possibly could from the palace. Well, more or less limped as rapidly as he possibly could as his knee was still out of place.

Obi-Wan quickly hurried after him, muttering curses under his breath. "Nice going, you're tendency to blurt out the truth has rubbed off on me," he muttered as they made their way into the city. As they ran toward the spaceport, Anakin paused before glancing at a piece of parchment that had been taped to a nearby wall.

The parchment read:

_Wanted_

_Criminals of the Law_

_Breakers of Rutanian Code 34_

_Anakin Skywalker_

_And_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_Dead or alive_

_Reward is forty five thousand credits._

And below the words were two recent pictures of Anakin and Obi-Wan and the two of them glanced at each other. "They already have a bounty on our head and we just left the palace!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Look on the bright side, Master," Anakin said smiling.

"And what would that be?"

"If we turn ourselves in, we'll be forty five thousand credits richer!"

"I don't think we'd be able to collect a reward for capturing ourselves, Padawan."

"Well, I know one thing's for sure, Master."

"And what would that be?"

Anakin gestured to the combined Rutanian forces charging after them. "We did get them to unite with each other over a common enemy," he replied.

"Yes, us!"

Anakin smiled. "Another good thing," he said.

"Enough talk of good things, Padawan, we need to get off of Rutan!"

"I just wanted to say that those are two good pictures of us, aren't they?" Anakin said gesturing to the pictures of himself and his master on the parchment.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward. "Come on!" he snapped grabbing Anakin's arm and practically dragging the injured Padawan behind him as they neared the spaceport. "Oh great, how the Force are we supposed to get out of…?" Obi-Wan broke off as a blaster bolt caught him in the back and sent him sprawling to the ground.

* * *

"Ah crap, come on, Master, if you die on me now, I'm leaving you here," Anakin protested as his master collapsed, unconscious onto the ground. The Rutanians were gaining on him and he sighed before limping over to Obi-Wan and attempted to lift him up.

Two Rutanians, who had been ahead of the others, rushed forward, their blasters pointing straight at Anakin. "You two are under arrest," the two Rutanians declared.

"We are not under arrest," Anakin said waving his hand in front of the Rutanians faces while invoking the Jedi Mind trick.

"They aren't under arrest," the second Rutanian said.

"We are not the men you are looking for."

"They are not the men we are looking for."

"You will try for the southwest section of the city."

"We'll try the southwest section of the city."

"You may go about your business."

"You may go about your business." The two Rutanians ran back the way they had come before yelling out orders to the other Rutanians and half the army ran off after them, the other half were heading over to ship and Anakin swore as he struggled to lift Obi-Wan in his arms.

_Really Master? How many times have I told you? You have to lay off those pancakes we have at breakfast!_ Anakin thought as he dragged his master into a nearby ship, helped the unconscious Jedi into the cockpit before quickly hotwiring the ship and getting it started, then he quickly turned the ship on before, finally, blasting off into space with the entire Rutanian, the ones from Rutan and the ones from Senali, army after him.

_

* * *

_

Obi-Wan moaned before struggling to blink open his eyes. "What happened?" he muttered before sitting up sharply when he saw ships firing at them and he felt the ship he was in do a complete three sixty turn.

"Anakin?" he called but Anakin, who was in the pilot's seat, was ignoring him. "Anakin?! ANAKIN?!"

Anakin, startled, pulled back on the steering wheel of the stolen starship and the ship jerked backwards to fast that Obi-Wan was thrown against the back door of the cockpit. "Blast it, Anakin, I think I just felt my lungs and my spine merge with each other," he gasped.

"Well, don't startle me next time, my melodramatic master."

"Who said I was being melodramatic?"

"You sure are acting melodramatic."

"Just shut up and tell me what the blazes is going on?" Obi-Wan demanded struggling forward before narrowing his eyes as he felt him suddenly thrown to the roof of the starship as Anakin did another three sixty turn. "Stop doing that until I get strapped in," he complained.

"Well, you must be feeling better since you are starting to complain again."

"What is going on, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked as he finally managed to sit himself in his seat and fasten the restraints around him.

"Well, after you were shot, I convinced the Rutanian leaders to go on a wild goose chase but some didn't listen to them and still followed me so I had to carry your heavy fat body into this ship and…" Anakin began.

"I'm not heavy or fat!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Well, you've definitely been hitting the pancakes too hard at breakfast but that's beside the point. Then we got into space and now the Rutanian army is chasing us," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan glowered at the stars that glittered outside. "Why haven't you jumped to lightspeed?" he asked.

"Because, ah, I hotwired a ship that doesn't have a hyperdrive."

"Oh great, just great and next you're going to tell me, the stabilizers are going out," he muttered.

"No, I won't tell you that Master."

"Thank the Force."

"That's because the stabilizers went out an hour ago."

Obi-Wan stared at his Padawan in shock. "Then how is it that we are still in space?" he demanded.

"Actually, we're not," Anakin admitted. "We're falling out of space and the closest planet I can crash land on is Dorvalla."

"Of course it ends up being a planet that's not friendly toward the Republic," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Why aren't they friendly toward the Republic?"

"It's not that they aren't friendly, its' that…Anakin! Contact them and pass the clearance codes before we get arrested this time!" Obi-Wan yelled when Anakin moved the ship to ascend into Dorvalla's atmosphere.

"Too late for that, Master, the ship doesn't have a transmitter to send the codes," Anakin said. "We're going down."

Obi-Wan snorted. "That's an understatement," he muttered.

* * *

After crash landing on Dorvalla, managing to stay out of jail and convincing the people of Dorvalla to give them a ship so that they could get back to Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-Wan were once again in space.

And once again running from the law.

"Those Rutanians are still after us, Force, don't they ever get tired?" Anakin exclaimed as he dodged around another Rutanian fighter in their borrowed Dorvallan Starship.

"Will you please stop your fancy flying before my lungs and spine merge with my kidney?" Obi-Wan protested.

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Master, all I need to do is put in Coruscant's coordinates and we'll be on our…" Anakin broke off just as the ship shuddered as a torrent of blaster fire caught the back of the ship.

"Don't tell me, we're going to crash land on another planet, aren't we?"

"Worse, Master, the Rutanians just knocked out our hyperdrive reactor core," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan groaned. "So it's not likely we'll reach Coruscant until the next century," he muttered.

"It looks to be that way, Master, I think the hyperdrive reactor core might have enough juice to get us to Bestine IV but I can't be sure."

"Well try it, try anything, just get us the blazes out of here!" Obi-Wan yelled before moaning in pain as Anakin did another three sixty turn before dipping down to avoid getting hit by two oncoming Rutanian ships. "Well, it's official, my spine, my kidney and my lungs are officially merged," he muttered.

"It's kind of hard to concentrate when I have an overly dramatic master playing backseat pilot," Anakin muttered.

"Just get us out of here, Padawan."

"Sure thing, Master," Anakin said before he quickly put in the coordinates and the starship disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

The people of Bestine IV were more than happy to help with the repairs and to see to Anakin and Obi-Wan's wounds and Anakin had to hope word of the bounty on their heads from Rutan hadn't reached them yet or else it wasn't likely they were going to get off of this planet alive.

"Hi," a voice said and Anakin glanced down to find a small boy gazing up at him with clear eyes.

"Hi," Anakin said in reply.

"What you doing here?"

"Trying to get back to Coruscant but our ship just keeps getting damaged."

"Oh okay," the little boy said before he smiled brightly before he turned around and ran off to a woman who knelt down beside him and gently picked him up in her arms. Anakin gazed at mother and son for a long moment before letting out a long sigh.

"Daydreaming again, Anakin?"

Anakin leapt up with a cry of fright at the sound of his master's voice and his weak knee almost gave out on him when he landed. "Don't do that," he exclaimed.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Come on, Anakin, our ships ready and I think we should get out of here before the people of Bestine IV hear of the rather large bounty on our heads," he said.

"Well if you keep throwing that information out like that then they are bound to know," Anakin retorted as he walked out of the medbay before heading over to their newly redone ship and Obi-Wan, smiling, followed him.

"Now remember Anakin, don't crash into any…" Obi-Wan broke off as Anakin lifted rapidly off of the ground before flying off of the ramp and crashing straight into the ocean surrounding the island they were on. "…thing, never mind. And I thought you said you were good at flying."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault the back stabilizers and the booster rockets weren't functioning!"

"Didn't you tell them to fix the booster rockets and the back stabilizers?" Obi-Wan asked as he climbed back onto the island with Anakin just behind him, both of them were wet and shivering.

"Er, I kind of, forgot."

"Oh yes, forgot, like that time you forgot to pass the clearance codes at Rutan because that is what caused this whole mess to begin with!"

"Do you two need a ride off of the planet?" the woman with the little kid's voice sounded and Anakin glanced up to find her making her way over to join them.

"Well, since Anakin here crashed our ship into the ocean, yes we do need a lift," Obi-Wan replied. _And yet you say you're a good pilot,_ he said in the vaults of Anakin's mind.

_I am a good pilot, I just forgot to have the people replace a few parts on the ship,_ Anakin protested silently.

_A good Jedi does not forget something he is bound to need later, Padawan, especially when it has something to do with a malfunctioning ship,_ Obi-Wan replied silently.

Anakin scowled before glancing at the woman in front of them. "We just need a quick lift to Coruscant," he said.

"We are heading out toward Alderaan but we can make a quick stop at Coruscant for you," the woman said. "Come on, our ship's this way."

Anakin nodded and he and Obi-Wan followed the woman to her ship. When they climbed in, the small boy walked to Anakin's side. "Hi again," the boy said.

"Hi there," Anakin replied smiling slightly.

"You two Jedi?" the little boy asked.

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay, anything fun happen to you?"

Anakin grinned. "Well, there was this one time, when we were on a planet known as Utapau," he began.

"Don't even think about it, Anakin," Obi-Wan warned.

"Fine Master," Anakin frowned before saying, "Oh, there was this one time when I was ten and…"

* * *

Obi-Wan let out a groan as Anakin and the little boy started talking about the many times that Anakin had to save Obi-Wan's life and he shook his head before he glanced at the young woman who was sitting beside him in the cockpit of the ship. "When we reach Coruscant, we'll pay you whatever you require," he said.

"Oh, it's no problem," the woman said before she smiled brightly. "Actually, I don't want money at all."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "What do you want then?"

The woman shrugged. "Nothing really, I'm always glad to help the Jedi," she said and Obi-Wan nodded once before sighing slightly.

"What's the matter?" the woman asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about my errant Padawan."

"I'm sure your Padawan is fine, he seems to be getting along well with my son," the woman said gesturing to where Anakin was making the little boy laugh, mostly by telling him of the many misadventures he and Obi-Wan had since they began Master and Apprentice.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin's like a brother to me," he admitted. "And I know that he looks up to me as his father figure. But there are times when I just want to strangle him and I have to keep reminding myself that I'm a Jedi."

The woman smiled. "The bond between brothers is a strong one, even if you aren't real brothers," she said. "Just keep that in mind."

Obi-Wan frowned before nodding. "All right," he said.

* * *

When they reached Coruscant and landed outside of the Jedi Temple, they said goodbye to the young woman and her son, who went by Dela and Yuvan before they made their way into the Temple. Both of them were still wet and dirty from their crash landing on Dorvalla and their plunge into the ocean surrounding Bestine IV. It took them only a day to reach Coruscant from Bestine in Dela's ship and Anakin was looking forward to hours of sleep.

"We need to report to the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan muttered.

"This is not going to go well," Anakin muttered.

As they entered the Jedi Council room, the twelve Jedi Masters could tell, almost immediately, that the treaty signing didn't go well.

Mace Windu narrowed his eyes slightly and he was the first one to speak. "Something went wrong on Rutan," he said. "Master Yoda and I were beginning to think you weren't coming back and, now that you are back, we need to know how the treaty signing went."

"Well, ah, Master Windu, the people of Rutan and the people of Senali finally united," Anakin admitted.

"That is good, are they likely to join the Republic?" Mace asked.

"Er…" Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged helpless glances and Mace narrowed his eyes.

"Keeping something from us, you are," Yoda said. "Likely to join the Republic, are they?"

"Probably not, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied.

"And why not?" Mace asked.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances before they looked back at the Jedi Council members. "It's a long story," they said at the exact same time.

* * *

_**~* Yes, I am cutting it off there and I doubt there will be a sequel so I hope that you liked this fifteen page oneshot. I know many of the things that happened in this story aren't likely to happen in the Star Wars galaxy, such as playing poker, but I didn't know how to play games like Sabaac so I just put that. And the way the Rutanians, the people of Dorvalla and the people of Bestine IV acted, that was also coming from my imaginations. So reviews are much appreciated, as I said before, and flames will be used to torch Palpypie and roast marshmallows.*~**_

_**~Blaze~**_


End file.
